Shouldn't Everyone Be Happy?
by Minij Akane
Summary: Just something that popped in my head. It's a story about my OC Akane who thinks that her staying is causing everyone pain, especially Kai. Oneshot, hehe I decided to continue it! Review & Flames r Welcomed!
1. Chap 1 Selfish

Hey there! Here's a one-shot that I just decided to write. Hope you all have fun with it! …Okay scratch the 'have fun' and put 'get depressed'! lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the characters. I just happen to own my OC Akane.

Enjoy!

Title: Shouldn't Everyone Be Happy?

Akane's POV

I crept the hallways of my fair Kai Hiwatari. His mansion was that of a maze. I probably should have took Ray's advice and asked for a map.

"Akane?"

I turned to see the Neko-Jin himself. "Hey Ray."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Um…I was trying to find my way back to my room…would you mind helping me?"

Ray **sweat dropped** "Your half Neko-Jin, this shouldn't be that hard for you."

I looked up at him, at his golden eyes. And for some reason I think he could tell that I was indeed lying. I put my head down in defeat.

"Your right Ray, I'm sorry. I do know the way back to my room. I was…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. As my tears begun to flow down my face.

"Whoa, what's wrong Akane? You can tell me." He said it so kindly and he came ever closely to me, putting his hands on my shoulders as my crying made me shake in his grip.

"I can't stay here anymore Ray! Kai's been so kind to let me stay, but it's too much for me to handle!" I shook my head as tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Whoa, calm down Akane, calm down." Said Ray in a hushing voice. He held me in his warm embrace. It felt so warm, so good to be in his arms. 'What am I thinking!' I mentally slapped myself by now. Ray isn't mine anymore, it was all a made up crush when we were kids. His heart soon belonged to someone else and I let him go.

I would never keep someone forever if it weren't what he or she wanted. I've had many friends that were envious of me in the past. Saying how wonderful it is that I could always be myself and at the same time never selfish. I was never one to keep my feelings above someone else's. Everyone else comes first in my life; I feel that's just the way it should be.

I slowly pushed myself out of Ray's arms. "Ray, I feel I have over welcomed my stay. Goodbye and I hope to see you again my friend. And please tell Kai bye for me, for I'm afraid I don't have the strength to do so anymore."

"Akane…" I could here Ray say my name with so much feeling it hurt. But I had to leave. I know that Ray was cheering me on through everything, but I fear if Kai will not return the feelings I have I should go. I should not pain him with my presence anymore.

I walked down the halls and stairs to the entrance where my old brown patched up bag lay. I never felt more prepared to leave.

I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder. I put my hand on the handle of the door. I then looked back at the memories of living in this mansion…my stay was too long.

I opened the door and shut it behind me. I walked down the path of the Hiwatari estate. And with each step I felt pain, horror and torture. Everything just broiled up inside me. And at this moment for the first time, I wanted to be more selfish then anything. I just wanted to run to Kai and be in his arms forever. And declare him mine, so no one else could have him.

He is the one thing I would never want to share if I could have him. But I knew it was too late for me to try again. Maybe my destiny just walks a different way.

So here I go once again on my way. More pain and more agony. Yes once again on my way as the 'deprived young girl who travels with the wind.'

Shall I ever stop traveling with the pains of life?

**The End**

I was deciding on rather to make this a one-shot or to continue it…if U like it and think I should continue, tell me. And I will gladly write more. If not…o well…here's a one-shot for fun I guess.

Well Review & Flames Welcome!


	2. Chap 2 Come & Go

Hey there All! Wow everyone wanted me to continue this story! But I hope I don't ruin it.

Thanx to all that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue. I only own my OC and my bff Foxy owns Foxy.

"…" –Speech

'…' –Thoughts

**O.o** –scene change

(…) –Comments by me!

Chapter 2. Come & Go

Authors POV.

Akane walked an old path. But she was at cross ends. Would she rather go back to White Tiger Village? …

**Flash Back**

In White Tiger Hills.

"I'm so sorry Akane! I don't want to hurt you. You're my best friend." Ray tried so hard to make her understand.

A tear rolled down Akane's cheek. "It's okay Ray. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. Besides, I think you and Foxy belong together."

**End Flash Back**

That was when Akane first took up her traveling.

She stares at the dirt on the ground. Or maybe she would rather go back to Europe?

**Flash Back**

"WHY CAN'T I BEAT ROBERT!"

Akane watched her love in hurt. Maybe it was her…maybe she was a stone in his path. 'Why do I always seem to cause trouble?' "Goodbye Sanquinex." She whispered.

"Maybe I'll see you again one day." Were the last words before she left.

**End Flash Back**

Akane thought it over. 'Maybe a new path? …And cause pain somewhere else?' Akane begun to cry. She thought her tears were over but again they stung her eyes.

'I can't go back to old memories, it'll bring back trouble. But a new path brings too much…'

Akane fell to her knees. Her head hurt with all her thoughts.

**While at the mansion**/**Hiwatari Estate**

Akane had no idea that though she was leaving others watched her go.

Kai's POV

Why does she always think that leaving is the conclusion? She's an odd girl that I can't seem to figure out.

Why is it that anywhere she goes she thinks she's bringing burden? I just can't figure her out. And I thought I was being the hard one to figure out.

I watched her leave. "Although strange, I can't help but hate to see her go."

"She has no confidence in herself."

I looked behind me to see Ray. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"She never has. What she doesn't understand though is that leaving just brings more pain, then what she thinks she's causing."

**O.O**

I know I know, that was a short chapter and it took me 4 ever, if n e of my fans of my other stories is reading this, I have a good explanation 4 not updating in like 4-eva… All my stories I wrote on my CPU had gotten erased, I moved, started school again…and have been having a lot of relationship drama going on…phew I really wanna try and get back on track though! N e ways, I'll try and post another chap of this soon BYES!

Please Review and Flames R Welcomed!


End file.
